


A Kiss that Reveals your Soul

by Vineshia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug PV, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineshia/pseuds/Vineshia
Summary: Felix didn’t know when Bridgette whittled her way into his heart, but she did. Reveal Fic. One Shot.





	A Kiss that Reveals your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd…Sorry if there are mistakes.
> 
> This is based on the PV Universe.

Felix watched as Bridgette chatted animatedly with Allegria from his table in the library. She had made chocolate filled croissants today.

Everyday for the last year she had made something for him. Sometimes it was food, sometimes it was something hand sewn, but all of them were made with love.

He had known that every from the first day. It had been different then. He had been different then.

Behind him two of the books fell from the shelf behind him, followed by a snicker. Finding Plagg had been a blessing and a curse. Literally a curse. Bad luck seeped off him, the happier he was, the more it leaked. A curse of retribution. He had stolen the cat head ring from the vault his father had been looking through.

When he first donned the mantle of Chat Noir he had hated it. His only goal had been to get Ladybug to notice him. To give him a kiss, to remove his curse. She of course was having none of it, no matter how he tried to woe her.

That of course meant he had no interest in anyone but his superhero partner. No time for Bridgette.

So he ignored her. Deeming her to be unworthy of his attentions at school.

The first time he had noticed Bridgette was after one of the more vicious attacks from the Mime. He wasn’t one of Hawkmoth’s generals for nothing. His magic to make anything he mimed was sometimes as devastating as it was dangerous.

Bridgette had been in the Louvre when he had detonated an explosion there. Felix had been outside near the Pyramid when it had happened, so Chat Noir had made the scene well before Ladybug.

When he entered the wreckage, he had been expecting the worst. What he had found was Bridgette, covered in soot, bruises, and bleeding, standing up to the Mime. Chloe and Sabrina were behind her in even worse shape than Bridgette.

When he had jumped in to protect them, Bridgette had herded the other girls off leaving him to fight properly. Ladybug had joined him shortly after and the Mime had retreated.

After that it seemed Bridgette was always around Chat Noir, often much too close to the fight. So soon he was watching her with his eyes even outside of the suit.

That was almost more stressful. Sometimes she would she get so excited while talking she would slam her hands into objects and send them flying, sometimes into peoples faces. It had been rather rewarding to watch Nathaniel slink away from her with a bloody nose. He was far to interested in Bridgette for Felix’s liking anyways.

Sometimes she would be so focused on her conversation with Alya or on a notebook or sketchbook she would trip and fall flat on her face.

Felix had taken to walking next to her during those times, a little nudge here and there kept her from being a complete mess.

Just to make sure she didn’t destroy anyone’s books in her excitement, he had taken to being her partner for classes.

It was for everyone else’s benefit, really. He was rich he could afford to replace anything she broke. But before he knew it, he was enjoying her company.

Slowly but surely, she grew larger in his heart. She was always there to interfere when someone was being to invasive (Chloe), or to just draw next to him when he need company. Her ability to read his moods was as impressive as her ability to carry on a conversation without him saying a word.

On the days he would fight with his father she would join him and work in silence, and on the days when his mood was surprisingly good, she would chatter on about whatever interest had caught her eye that day.

And everyday Bridgette grew in his heart, his relationship with Ladybug changed. From endless flirting to remove his curse, he became her partner. A true partner. He would protect her, give his life for her even, but when he thought of the future, he thought of Bridgette.

Plagg teased him endlessly when he had admitted that to the Kwami. Even his relationship with Plagg had changed. The Kwami had originally created mischief around him to spite Felix, now he just did when he was bored. It lacked the maliciousness it had started as.

“Hey there. You’ve been zoned out for a while now.”

Bridgette’s voice and the giggle the followed it, brought him back to reality. Glancing at the table the girl had previously occupied to find Allegria had gone.

“I wasn’t zoned out, I was reading.” Felix grumbled out. Bridgette rolled her eyes.

“Of course, must be a tough page to read. You’ve been on it a while.”

Felix didn’t respond, his lips quirking up to in a smile.

“Interested in some food, we have break for an hour now.” She smiled motioning to a basket Felix was sure hadn’t been there earlier. Knowing Bridgette she had included a blanket in case they went outside too.

“Why don’t we go outside, eat in the park.” He suggested knowing it would please her.

He had been rewarded with a bright smile and a flurry of movement. She really was adorable.

~

Patrol had been quiet. Many of the regular criminals had taken to avoiding crimes out in the open, dealings behind closed doors were harder to spot of course, but that meant nothing to do but show up some nights.

Chat Noir found himself sitting on the Tower edge watching the Parisian city lights. It was beautiful, though he would never admit it out loud. That was how Ladybug found him, when she joined him not much later.

For a long while, they just sat there together in silence. Ladybug’s legs kicking back and forth over the edge.

“You haven’t asked me out in a while, Chaton. Did a girl catch your kitty heart?” Chat frowned for a moment, still looking out over the city. There was something behind his Lady’s question. She said it as a joke. It had come out as a joke at least, but there was something behind the question, something he wasn’t seeing.

“You caught me, My Lady. My heart has been snatched away from your spotted hands.” He winked at her, smirking slightly. It was easier to be honest behind the mask.

Next to him Ladybug seemed perplexed by his admission.

“Even though that means you will stay cursed.” Her question came out as the barest of whispers, probably not mean for him to hear, but with his sensitive ears in the costume he had.

So that had been what this was about. Felix frowned and looked about over the city again. That very thought was something he had taken a lot of time to think about. For a long time, that was all that had matter to him. Then it had become the excuse to hide his heart. Now he didn’t want to fight his feelings anymore. He didn't want to be like his father.

“Yes.”

Next to him Ladybug shifted, her hands twisting like they did when she was anxious.

“I could give you the kiss tonight, remove the curse.” She stated. Felix glanced at her sharply, but Ladybug continued talking, “Tikki, my Kwami. She told me that you were cursed. That only I could break it for you. And then I met you, and you were so over the top, and there is this boy. I love him, but you are my partner. You’ve changed from the way you were a year ago. I just want you to be happy.”

Felix shook his head, before looking straight at his Lady.

“No. Neither of us would be happy, it's fine this way. It’s not so bad anymore, Plagg says I’m moderately tolerable now.” Felix winked and let his lips stretch into a smirk.

Next to him Ladybug laughed, like he knew she would. This was ok. Being with Bridgette was more than this alley cat deserved anyways.

~

“Bridgette, be my girlfriend.” It was a statement. Felix had meant it as a question, but he had never been good at talking to people.

Across from his Bridgette squealed before jumping into his arms. Around them, Felix heard murmurs of “Took you long enough,” but none of that mattered. Bridgette mattered.

So when she kissed him, he didn’t even notice the black ring on his finger loosen up and shift. Because the curse didn’t matter. Bridgette was his, that’s what mattered.

~

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Upon noticing his ring is now just a super powered ring and not a cursed super powered ring, Felix proposes to Bridgette immediately, because his girlfriend is also his best friend.


End file.
